LaChambers Christmas story
by ToshG
Summary: Gordie/Chris one shot. T for some language :S


**Hello! I'd just like to take a moment to introduce myself to the fan community. I've been writing fics for awhile now, but never thought about posting them until recently. So, I made this account to share my *awful* writing. I'd very much appreciate helpful criticism, as I enjoy writing but feel like there is much room for improvement. Thank you so much for reading my first official fic, I of course hope you enjoy, and even the smallest of helpful comments or review would be wonderful so long as they are POLITE. enjoy x-Tosh**

Gordie awoke early this morning, earlier than he usually would during Christmas break. The cold seeping in through his window was the culprit, and Gordie *would* have slammed his window shut in anger like he intended, but something amazing caught his eye.

It was the first snow of the year.

Gordie looked in awe. Everything outside was covered in a sparkling sheet of thin snow, and even though Gordie would always excite himself about the first snow every year, it never ceased to take his breath away, and it never stopped being amazing.

He whispered a small "wow" and didn't stop looking for at least ten minutes, until something caught his eye. Or rather someone. At first he was a little startled, but then a warm smile grew upon his face to discover it was just his best friend, Chris. "Hey, Chris, over here!" He yelled to his companion as he waved. Chris waved back and kept walking towards the porch.

Then something hit Gordie. Chris was probably fuckin freezing! All he had on was a thin jacket and gloves, and it was still snowing. Gordie bolted up, accidentally hitting his head on the window (able to hear Chris attempt to hold back laughter) and ran to the door with a blanket.

"Chris what the hell are you doing!" Gordie scolded "it's basically ten degrees out there, you're wearing hardly nothin!" Gordie let in his friend and promptly wrapped the blanket around him. "Calm down there gord-o, I'm fine." Chris reassured Gordie as he took off the soiled jacket and gloves. He gripped blanket and headed for the couch.

"Just like you" Chris looked at Gordie confused as his friend still standing by the door muttered that. "To come over here unannounced" Chris frowned as if he felt ashamed, but then Gordie chuckled and added "always at the best of times, Chambers"

"Are your parents here?!" Chris nearly jumped where he sat "haha, no. They're both gonna be out for awhile. Work, errands, yknow. That Shit." Chris relaxed again, still feeling a few side effects of the adrenaline, but eventually got comfortable and eased into the sofa. Gordie sighed "so what'd you come up here for?" Chris looked up to where Gordie stood, now away from the door. "I dunno, I just wanted to hang out. Forgot about your parent's though..."

"Eh, it's fine, Chambers." Gordie started comforting his friend then sat by him and patted his shoulder. "My parents told me i had to put up our Christmas tree and at first it seemed like a shitty idea but I think it'll be fun with you." Chris looked at Gordie as he spoke, then said something himself. "What, you're not gonna ask whether or not I want to?" "Nope." Gordie replied quickly "well what if I don't wanna help" Chris teased, obviously eager to help his best friend. Gordie laughed a small, short laugh and replied; "after you warm up we're gonna go to the attic and get the box, bring it down and have some fun." Chris rolled his eyes but obliged. "After that can we watch a movie?" Gordie groaned but eventually agreed.

After Chris was finally warm and a few sneezes the two friends made their way up the stairs leading to the attic. For an attic, it was nearly spotless. There were a few decorations and some of Denny's old belongings that had to be moved up here due to clutter. The objects had a big white sheet over them, tucked away in a corner so noone would be reminded that he ever left.

Chris looked around slightly curious, and wondered silently why after all these years he hadnt seen this attic before, although it didn't matter much. "Hey, dude, the box is over here." Gordie said, startling Chris out of his meaningless deep thought. "You gonna help me out or not?" Gordie said with a slight attitude "you better watch it, Lachance" Chris teased with a smirk. Gordie exchanged a smirk too and grabbed one end of the box and Chris took hold of the other, then they awkwardly waddled down the steps with it.

Once they had gotten down, Gordie set it on the floor and closed the attic stairs. After that he dragged the box into his living room. "Alrighty Chris, you ready for this?" Gordie spoke. "Cmon man, how hard can it be?" Chris retorted "hah, you'll see." Chris, full of innocent pride, just stifled a chuckle then rose to his feet to help. As time went on Chris came to realize that assembling this dumb tree was harder than he thought it'd be. "God dammit!" He'd exclaim every now and then, slamming pieces to the ground. Gordie would laugh each time "what?!" Chris would yell, half embarrassed half angry "Chambers you're acting like a big baby." "I am not!" This just made Gordie laugh even harder.

"Yknow what Lachance? I don't have to be here sitting on my ass putting together a dumb fake tree. I'm leavin!" Chris got up and brushed off his pants, getting ready to walk out the door. "Chris cmon, please stay." Gordie said in an understanding tone. "W'do you care?" Chris slightly yelled. "I just do okay!" Gordie yelled back. Both of them stared at one another for awhile until Gordie spoke up, softly. "I'm sorry okay?" Chris was still standing. "I won't laugh at you anymore. Now... Let's just get shit done, alright?" Chris then nodded and sat beside his friend in front of all the false tree limbs. "No more laughin?" Chris asked "no more." Gordie obliged "pinky swear?" Chris then prompted. "Pinky swear." Making an "x" formation over his heart with his pinky, Chris felt satisfied and kept working.

After around a half hour of work they were just about finished with the tree, all that was left were a few more limbs and the best part- decorations. Chris eventually tired out so he left the rest to Gordie. "And... There." Gordie uttered as he fixed the last false branches in place. "Finally! Now we can get to the fun part" Chris exclaimed. Gordie went up to the attic, by himself this time, to get the ornaments and returned with an arm full. "You alright there gord-o?" Chris asked watching his friend walk clumsily into the living room. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" then he plopped the box down and got to work, with Chris, of course.

The minutes turned into hours, the tree was finished, it was getting dark and Gordie's parents still weren't home. Chris didn't think much of it, he was too distracted by the fun he was having hanging out with his friend under the blanket they were sitting beneath on the couch, Christmas specials, and hot cocoa. Soon Gordie spoke up about it. "Chris, man.." He murmured as Chris glanced at him slightly concerned. "Yeah?" "I'm kinda worried about my parents.. They should've been here awhile ago, I think." Gordie rested his head on Chris's shoulder as if he were exhausted and worried. "ah, don't worry about it, man.. I'm sure they'll call ya or somethin. You'll be alright." Chris cautiously rested his arm around Gordie, worried of the reaction that was to follow, but continued when Gordie seemed to be alright with the action. It was nearly 11 PM now, and still no call. Gordie hid his worry not wanting to burden Chris, but Chris was still able to sense it. "Hey, it'll be alright, it'll be alright." He spoke as he rubbed his companion's shoulder. "Thanks Chris." "Don't mention it."

12 AM and the boys were fast asleep, fixed into a cuddling position due to the movement in their sleep. The warmth between them was enough to keep away the cold. Soon enough, the phone rang, and Chris practically jolted out of sleep to snatch the phone, now just as worried as Gordie, but for Gordie. "Hello? Hello?" The voice from the phone said. Chris recognized it as Gordie's mother and realized that no one was to know he was here, so Chris shook Gordie lightly to wake him and motioned to talk. Gordie rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone. "Hello...?" "Gordie, it's mom." The woman spoke unenthusiastically. "Oh.. Hey ma.." "Your father and I are stuck in a bad blizzard, so we decided to stay at a hotel tonight until things got safe." Although n Gordie's mother spoke of this nonchalantly, a wave of relief washed over him. "Alright ma.. Oh, hey, can I have someone over? So I'm not. Uh. Alone while the house is empty?" Gordie asked through the phone "hmm..." His mother hummed as she began to decide. "If anyone is even up right now, it's fine with me. Straighten up and go to bed." Then the call ended. "Not even an I love you." Chris said after noticing a look of small disappointment on Gordie's face. "I would've said I love you."

Chris realized that the two were still in a spooning like position and quickly tried to shuffle out of it, as much as he had liked the feeling, to avoid any awkwardness. "Chris, don't move.. I don't wanna get cold.. I don't want ya to move.." Gordie muttered groggily. So Chris obliged to his wishes, and after that consent, caressed Gordie with his arms and threaded his fingers through his best friend's hair.

-time pass-

Gordie was the first to wake up, and a few minutes after, Chris woke up. "wh... whoa.. H-hey, Chris, what the hell! Get off!" Chris was snapped out of the sweet daydream side affect of Gordie's warmth and dropped into confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned "you're acting like a faggot that's what!" Those words tore Chris apart, piece by piece, his heart crumbled. "But you asked me to stay like that!" "Well ya shouldn't have listened, I have half asleep for Christ's sake!"

"Gordie, I wasn't doin nothin. Why are you so angry?" Chris tried hard as possible to choke away sobs, and he pulled through. "My dad always says homos are disgusting. Yours never did?" Gordie snapped at the blonde. "Of course he did! My dad's a piece a shit! YOUR dad's a piece a shit! They don't even say I love you, do you ever think of that?" Chris stomped away upstairs to Gordie's room to be left alone, and Gordie, being stubborn as he was, sat on the couch when his friend needed him.

Truth be told, Gordie was young. His whole life his father had manipulated Gordie's mind into thinking many things. Often he unlearned the problematics his father planted into his head, but for some reason Gordie's father had a large disdain for gay people. For such a long time this was what Gordie was raised to believe, giving him little to no free will on the subject, let alone time to be curious, open, or explore.

For about an hour or two Gordie thought about what Chris had said. "Of course he did! My dad's a piece a shit! YOUR dad's a piece a shit! They don't even say I love you, do you ever think of that?" And no, Gordie never did think about that until now. After a while of contemplating, Gordie really explored the thought and decided to run to Chris and check on him.

Chris could hear Gordie's footsteps reach the door. Currently he was squished under blankets on his friend's bed. "Go away, Gordie... Please..." Tears were dry on his face, a few still slightly fresh. "Chris... I-im sorry... You're right. My dad's fucked up. I shouldn't a let him twist me up like that. Will you accept my apology and come back down? Please?" Chris sighed a shuddering sigh and emerged from the blankets to go downstairs.

"Chris I just... That was awful of me I'm so sorry.." Chris looked at Gordie and grinned a small grin, although he was still hurt. He believed Gordie but the feeling of pain still wouldn't subside. "It's alright gord..." Soon enough the TV was back on and they eventually warmed up to each other like almost nothing had ever happened. Before, the two felt ice cold to each other, silently sitting on the side of the couch. But now, they were fairly close, their warmth bouncing off each other. Even after all this time had passed, Gordie still thought about everything... About the things he said and the things he learned from what Chris said. Quietly, swiftly, as if no movement were happening at all, Gordie hovered his hand over Chris's still thinking whether or not to place it there. He made his decision, distracted himself from being nervous, and gently rest his hand over the other's. Chris could obviously feel the presence, but didn't break contact with the TV, scared of what was to happen. "Chris?" Neither moved even a bit, they were still looking at that TV. "y-yeah?" Chris breathed out, barely audible. "Have you ever thought about.. Well.. What it's like to, well." Gordie paused. "..."

"To like a guy? Like.. Really like one...? Love one?" Chris thought of what to say, and thankfully for him pulled the right words from inside him. "Yeah."

"Just once."

"When was that?" Gordie asked, genuinely curious. "Last night."

Gordie's cheeks were lightly tinted crimson, waiting for more words to come from Chris. "Can I tell you something else?" Chris softly asked permission from Gordie. "Yes." The shorter boy allowed. "I'd always thought about you, and I'd always thought about you differently than the other guys.. But just last night. I thought about loving you."

Gordie's face flushed to practically full blown red. "Hey Chris?" "Yeah?" Chris responded, secretly worried about what Gordie would say. "So have I." Instant shock. "It was just.. My dad, and the town and.." Then Chris leaned quickly into the first kiss of his life. Thirteen years old, a milestone. Gordie was surprised, one second Chris had just been sitting there, then half another later he was tenderly kissing his own lips. Gord began to return the favour and held his hand to Chris's cheek, his first kiss, too. Chris broke away to say something, softly, unintelligibly murmuring. "I love you. You know that?" "Yeah." Gordie whispered with his eyes closed, then let Chris continue with the soft kisses that got better and better each time. Both of them holding each other, hands in hair, just kissing, and loving. So many "I love you's" came from Chris in that infinite moment, so many "I love you too's".

When Gordie's mom called again to inform them of the bad news of another delay, they didn't mind one bit.


End file.
